Eye Opener
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Lately, Ochako has seemed uncharacteristically down and Mina and Kyouka are determined to get to the bottom of it. When she tells them of her problem, they offer a sapphic solution.


**Legit the prompt for this was "Uraraka being introduced to the joys of lesbianism because boys suck", enjoy!**

* * *

When Ochako drinks, she tends to overshare. It's something Mina is banking on when she invites her out with herself and Kyouka one evening—something's been bothering her friend, and she's determined to get it out of her. Normally, even during difficult lectures or classes, Ochako has a bright smile for everyone, but lately she's seemed preoccupied, and once snappy when Hanta asked her if she had started on the essay for Heroic Ethics yet.

It's not as if Mina hasn't tried to get it out of her either: she cornered Ochako after their tutorial yesterday morning and asked her directly what was up. It seemed to throw Ochako; instead of biting her head off like she had Hanta's, Ochako hesitated for a long moment before shrugging and telling her not to worry about it.

Changing tack, Mina asked her to come out with them the following night and now she's sitting opposite them nursing her third rum daiquiri and looking like she might be on the verge of spilling. Mina knows it'll only take a few more tugs on a loose thread to get her to unravel, and she can tell Kyouka's noticed it too.

"How's it going with that girl you met online Kyouka?" Mina asks, deliberately avoiding being too direct with Ochako. She and Kyouka have danced around the topics of university, family and work, but when Mina outlined the plan to her, Kyouka guessed that the next one would be the one to yield results. "You still seeing her?"

Kyouka shrugs. "She moved to Okinawa so we had to call it quits. Kind of a shame really, she was pretty."

"That is a shame," says Ochako, her cheeks rosier than usual and her eyebrows low over her eyes. She's a little unfocused, one hand curled around the bottom of her glass.

Mina's lip curls up in a half smile. _Just a little more._

"How about you Ochako?" Mina asks, her voice as light and casual as possible.

"Me?" Ochako's pink cheeks get pinker. "What about me?"

"You seeing anyone?" asks Kyouka.

A shadow seems to pass across Ochako's face—_bingo_. "No, no one at the moment."

Mina exchanges a glance with Kyouka.

"Really, no one?" Mina asks.

Ochako shakes her head but the action lacks conviction. "Well..."

Mina holds her breath, feeling Kyouka doing the same beside her, both waiting for Ochako to explain. For a long moment, Ochako looks almost puzzled, as though wondering why she's about to tell them this. Finally, she sighs.

"Why are boys so bad at it?"

Mina's eyebrows rise. "At what?"

Ochako whines. "You know what!"

"Relationships?" Kyouka suggests.

"Well, yes, but... no, I meant..." Ochako's cheeks are glowing scarlet by now, almost the same shade of blush as her cocktail.

"Sex?" Mina supplies.

"Yes!" Ochako squeaks. "Why are they _so_ bad at it?! Even if he's got a vibration quirk—"

"Wait, no way!" laughs Mina disbelievingly. "You fucked that Shindou dude?!"

"I..." Ochako bites her lip, clearly realising exactly what she just let slip. "I... yeah, he was in the students union bar a few weeks back and we got talking and... but he was so bad at it!"

"How so?" asks Kyouka.

"He just... he didn't really seem all that bothered about making me feel great," admits Ochako, the alcohol making her words come easier. "Like... he finished and that was kind of... it?"

Kyouka makes a sound of realisation. "So you didn't get to..."

"No."

"Okay that's rough," sighs Mina.

"But like... this seems to be the case with every guy I've ever dated!" adds Ochako. "It's never as much fun as it's made out to be and... well, I know I don't hate _sex_, just none of these guys has ever made a very strong case against simple masturbation."

Both Kyouka and Mina snort with laughter.

"How do you find decent guys?" asks Ochako. "Do they _all_ suck at sex?"

"Not all of them," says Mina. "I think you've just been unlucky."

"Great." Ochako rolls her eyes and glances at Kyouka, who shrugs.

"Don't look at me—I'm almost exclusively dating girls these days."

Cogs have been turning in Mina's head since Ochako's admission over why she's been so grouchy, keen to find a way to help her friend out. Can she maybe find her a decent guy so that she can see they're not all terrible? It doesn't seem like the right solution...

"Shame I'm not gay then," Ochako says to Kyouka with a laugh.

As if by magic, the words make something click in Mina's head.

"I have an idea to help take your mind off it," she says with a grin. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Ochako pauses at the look on Mina's face. "What are you planning?"

"Something we'll need to be sober for," says Mina with a wiggle of her eyebrows. "Are you busy?"

"Well... no, I was going to get a head start on that presentation because Tsuyu is out with Fumikage."

"Great, then you're free to come to ours," says Mina. She shares a quick look with Kyouka, who raises her eyebrows in question and gets a wink in response.

"I... okay," says Ochako, unable not to smile back at Mina's excited face. "This a sleepover kind of thing?"

Mina almost giggles. "Yeah, a sleepover! It'll be really fun, I promise."

* * *

On the way home, once they've left Ochako at her building and are walking home in the snow, Kyouka turns to Mina with a raised eyebrow.

"So what's tomorrow actually going to be?" she asks.

Mina smirks. "If Ochako is up for it, and you are too, an experience."

"Well you know I'm all about experiences," says Kyouka with a little smirk.

* * *

The following evening, Ochako knocks on Mina and Kyouka's door, her rucksack containing her pyjamas and toiletries slung over one shoulder. When she said bye to Tsuyu and Fumikage earlier, she couldn't help but be kind of relieved not to be spending the evening with them when they're still so loved up and cute. It's not that she resents Tsuyu her happiness, far from it, but sometimes Ochako needs a break, and going over to Kyouka and Mina's seems a perfect plan: she always has fun with the two of them, even if she sometimes has a hangover the next morning.

When she heads inside, however, there's no danger of a hangover in sight. Instead, she finds herself sitting on the sofa with the two of them, remembering that Mina said they'd be sober this evening. At the time, Ochako was a little too tipsy to question it, but now she tilts her head curiously to one side.

"What did you want to do this evening?" she asks.

Mina and Kyouka share a look before both smiling.

"We want to help you with your problem," says Kyouka.

"My problem?" A little lurch of either trepidation or excitement—maybe both?—makes itself known in Ochako's stomach.

_Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?_

"Your boy problem," says Mina with her trademark cheeky grin.

_Yep, that's the one._

"And how do you plan to help with this?" she asks.

"Well, clearly boys aren't doing anything for you," continues Mina. "So, we're suggesting you try something new."

"Something new?"

Mina giggles. "'Chako, you're not that slow."

The blush that's been threatening in Ochako's cheeks finally blooms pink on her face.

"You mean... girls?"

"Yeah," says Kyouka. "More specifically, _we're_ offering to help you out here."

The flush in Ochako's cheeks gets deeper, dissipating up into her ears and down her neck.

"Only if you want to though," adds Kyouka. "This is just an offer."

"But we're good, promise," winks Mina.

"Right..."

Ochako knows her face must be radiating heat by now, her eyes wide and surprised. She never would have expected to be in this position and can feel her heart racing in her chest. What can she say to something like that? A million thoughts swarm around her, all vying for attention. In the end, she settles for asking one question at a time.

She clears her throat. "You don't think it would be... weird?"

"Why would it be?" asks Mina.

"Well..." Ochako searches for how to phrase it. "Because we're... friends?"

Mina and Kyouka share another look before shrugging and Kyouka says, "Well we've never found it weird, it's just fun."

Ochako's eyebrows rise. "Wait, you guys have...?"

Mina giggles again. "Yeah, sometimes we do. Like Kyouka said, it's just a bit of fun."

"Oh." Ochako seems to be in for an evening of surprises. She thinks to herself for another long moment before asking, "So it would just be... sex, right?"

"Yeah," nods Mina. "Nothing complicated, and all the usual rules apply—we stop whenever you want to."

"Well I wouldn't have expected anything else," says Ochako with a smile.

The conversation helps, loosens the tense muscles in her shoulders and back; she knows these girls, knows them like sisters, knows they'd only ever want to help her. For a moment, Ochako wonders how she could have forgotten that, but then shakes her head to herself.

"So... this would be all three of us?" she asks.

A grin comes to Mina's face as Kyouka nods and says, "Might as well really show you what we mean."

Ochako laughs. "Well then, I'm... yeah, I'm in."

"Yeah?" Mina asks, moving closer to hold her hand and still grinning. Kyouka moves to Ochako's other side, taking her other hand.

"Yeah," says Ochako, giving first Mina and then Kyouka a smile. Sitting between them, their hands in hers, feels right. "Please."

Without further hesitation, Kyouka cups Ochako's chin and leans in to kiss her. Ochako's eyes close automatically and she squeezes Mina's hand, feeling her squeezing back as her other hand slips round Ochako's waist. Kissing Kyouka feels different to kissing any of the boys Ochako has kissed before; her lips are softer, as is her tongue as it teases Ochako's bottom lip. Letting her mouth open, Ochako touches her tongue to Kyouka's, relaxing further into the girls' embrace. When Kyouka pulls back and gives her a little smile, Ochako knows her own smile is a little giddy. Next to her, Mina lets out a little grumble.

"Aww I wanted to kiss her first," she says, pouting at Kyouka.

Kyouka grins. "Sorry, couldn't resist, she looked so cute." She cuts a sideways glance at Ochako. "Still does."

Ochako barely has time to blush again before Mina takes her chin, turning her head to leave a kiss to her lips too. She's more eager than Kyouka, her tongue swiftly finding its way past her open lips and making her breathless as Kyouka's hand slides down Ochako's stomach to the hem of her top. Fingertips graze Ochako's skin, lightly skating between her top and jeans, making Ochako sigh into Mina's lips. Mina's hand at Ochako's waist moves up, cupping one breast, and Ochako feels her heart pick up speed again. When Mina squeezes her breast, Ochako lets out a little gasp, her eyes fluttering open as Mina pulls back with another grin.

"You're so pretty," Mina says; Ochako's cheeks redden once more.

"Th-thanks," she breathes, pleasure curling in her stomach as Kyouka's hands slip under her top to drag over her skin.

"You okay?" Kyouka asks, her purple eyes sincere and searching. Ochako nods and Kyouka's fingers trace down towards her hips. "You sure?"

Ochako nods again. "Yeah, it's... It feels nice."

"Good." Mina kisses her on the cheek, giving her breast another squeeze and Kyouka kisses Ochako again.

More kisses follow; Ochako finds herself passed back and forth again and again, her lips growing almost numb with how much attention they get. Her top comes off and is tossed aside—she barely notices for the feeling of Mina's tongue against her own and Kyouka's lips travelling down her neck to her shoulder. When fingers slip under the strap of her bra, she finds herself growing braver, reaching down to tug up the hem of Mina's top. Mina grins against her lips, pulling back to take it off and reveal her own bra. Seeing it sends an excited jolt through Ochako as she turns to Kyouka to help her out of hers too. Mina leans in again, leaving a trail of soft kisses down Ochako's neck and drawing a little moan from her as Kyouka gives her a little smile.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" she asks.

Ochako swallows a whine as Mina sucks a mark into her collarbone. "Y-yeah, please."

The three of them get up and make their slow way to Mina's bedroom. To keep herself from being swept away entirely, Ochako tries to get a little more daring, undoing and taking off Mina's bra as they go and letting it drop to the floor. Her own and Kyouka's follow quickly and when they reach Mina's room they all sink onto the bed together.

"Oh my—!" Ochako's voice cuts out as Kyouka lowers her head, swiping a quick tongue over one of her nipples. "Kyouka!"

Mina giggles, fingers trailing down to Ochako's jeans to undo them. "You sound so pretty," she comments, getting the jeans open and pulling them and Ochako's underwear down. Ochako lifts her hips to let her get them off, blushing and whimpering again when Kyouka sucks gently on her nipple. "How any guy couldn't figure out what makes you feel good is a mystery."

Kyouka lifts her head, leaving another light kiss to Ochako's breast. "Having fun?"

Ochako nods, arousal curling deliciously inside her at the feeling of Mina's fingers ghosting up the inside of her thigh. "So much."

"Want us to make you feel even better?" asks Mina.

"Yeah," Ochako sighs, sitting up to reach for Mina's jeans and get them open.

Mina wriggles out of them, pulling down her underwear with them as Kyouka does the same. Ochako feels her face heating up again, suddenly unsure of herself once more in light of her own and their naked bodies, but then Kyouka takes her hand, squeezing it gently before putting it on one of Mina's breasts. The warm weight of it in Ochako's hand feels inviting; she kneads it gently with her fingertips, hearing Mina's breath catching in her throat when she gently runs her thumb over the nipple.

"See, she's not complicated," says Kyouka with a little smile.

"Rude," chuckles Mina, letting out a pleasured squeal when Ochako sits up and draws her tongue over Mina's nipple. "Fuck, you're a fast learner."

Ochako flicks her gaze up to Mina's face, still toying with her nipple with her tongue as she moves her other hand to Mina's other breast, gently pinching her other nipple. In truth, she's still not entirely sure what she's doing, but she knows what makes her feel good so trying it on them seems the right tactic, especially when Mina lets out another little yelp of pleasure in response. Ochako feels Kyouka's hands trailing up her thighs and parts them automatically, no longer so self-conscious as she was before. Her mouth drops open when she feels a touch to her clit.

"Kyouka," she breathes, hands tightening a little around Mina's breasts.

"Lie back," urges Kyouka.

Mina cups the back of Ochako's head, kissing her as she lies down and parts her legs wider. Kyouka's fingers trail up further and Ochako moans into Mina's mouth as Kyouka teases her clit more.

"Oh my god," she whines, looking up into Mina's eyes and getting a grin in response.

"Good?" Mina asks, still running her fingers through Ochako's hair.

Ochako nods. "Please don't stop."

Mina kisses her again, tongue flicking against Ochako's as Kyouka slips two fingers into her cunt. As Kyouka's fingers start slowly thrusting in and out of her, Ochako whimpers against Mina's lips, linking her fingers with Mina's. Though this isn't how she imagined things would go when she started drunkenly telling them about her bad luck with men, Ochako finds she can't regret bearing her soul to them, especially not when she feels Kyouka kissing a trail down her stomach. A gasp leaves her when she feels the kisses trailing lower still, and then a tongue against her clit.

"Ah fuck!" Ochako can't keep in a louder moan as Kyouka starts moving her tongue in earnest, fingers still moving in and out. Her back arches, desperate for more before her voice is cut off by the feeling of Mina's fingers pressing at her lips. For a moment, Ochako pauses, but then she opens her mouth, sucking Mina's fingers in and flicking her tongue over them.

"God you're so fucking good," breathes Mina over the wet sound of Kyouka's tongue as she takes her fingers out of Ochako's mouth again. "Can I sit on your face?"

Ochako feels herself blushing afresh even as she nods. With no hesitation, Mina sits up, stroking Kyouka's hair back from her face before she climbs up the bed and over Ochako's face. With her thighs either side of Ochako's head, she reaches down to tweak one of Ochako's nipples with her wet fingers.

"Stick out your tongue?" Mina grins as Ochako obeys. "Perfect."

She lowers herself down and Ochako keeps her tongue out, curling it as Mina starts to grind her clit against it. Keen to touch her more, Ochako lifts her hands, running them up and down Mina's thighs, her own thighs jolting in Kyouka's grip.

"Fuck, I knew you'd be fucking great at this," Mina groans, rolling her hips into the sensation. Emboldened by her words, Ochako tilts her head back a little, mimicking Kyouka's movements with her own lips and tongue (albeit upside down), and is rewarded with a louder moan. "Holy shit you really are a fast learner."

She plays with Ochako's nipples more; Ochako whines against her cunt as Kyouka sucks on her clit. The coil of arousal inside Ochako tightens further and further—every moment she feels she could burst but she also desperately wants to keep going, keep feeling Mina and Kyouka's bodies, hands, mouths against her own, especially when she circles Mina's clit with her tongue and feels her tremble above her. She's wet, wetter than Ochako would ever have imagined she'd be, and the knowledge that she brought it about sends a dizzying jolt of pleasure through Ochako.

"Shit," Mina hisses, her hips bucking erratically and her voice growing higher. "Fuck, Kyouka, she's amazing, you've got to feel this!"

Kyouka lets out a soft little laugh as she pulls back slightly, fingertips still teasing Ochako's clit. "In a bit, she's so close."

"I am too," Mina pants. "Fuck, 'Chako, don't stop!"

Ochako keeps going, even when Kyouka lowers her head again to keep eating her out and she feels like she might stop breathing from how incredible it feels. It doesn't take much longer before Mina comes, a final high cry leaving her as she rides out her orgasm on Ochako's tongue, and Ochako quickly follows suit, writhing on the bed as Kyouka works her through it. Exhilaration shoots up Ochako's spine; she's a panting mess by the time Mina and Kyouka get up, looking down at her.

"Holy shit your face is a mess," grins Mina, reaching out with one hand to swipe away some of the wetness she left around Ochako's mouth.

"You were... really wet," Ochako says breathlessly, grinning.

"Well you managed it really well," says Kyouka, cutting a sideways glance at Mina. "Bitch nearly drowned me first time."

Ochako can't keep in a giggle as Mina shrugs. "What can I say, I'm very responsive."

Nevertheless, she does her best to help clean up Ochako's face as they get their breath back. Even through the racing pulse in her ears, Ochako can hear both of them speaking quietly.

"You happy?" Kyouka asks, giving her a smile that Ochako returns.

"I'm great," Ochako sighs, sitting up and leaning forward to kiss her again. She can still taste herself on Kyouka's tongue and whines in the back of her throat as Mina presses against her back, her breasts warm and soft. Feeling daring, Ochako lowers one hand, skating her fingers down Kyouka's stomach to seek out her clit and getting a moan into her mouth as she circles it.

"Oh fuck," Kyouka groans, her voice low as Ochako keeps teasing her clit.

"Can I return the favour?" Ochako's voice comes out lower than she would have expected, but Kyouka seems not to mind.

"Please," she sighs back.

Before Ochako can move, she feels Mina's hand creep down between her legs again, two fingers slipping inside her, and she lets out a moan of her own.

"Want more?" Mina asks against her ear.

Ochako can't keep her hips from bucking forward into Mina's touch, nor the little whimpers that sound from her throat.

"I have something else to show you," Mina purrs, lips against Ochako's ear.

"Something else?" Ochako asks, the question turning to another little mewl of pleasure when Kyouka kisses her again.

"It's fun, I promise," Kyouka says as she pulls away. "She really knows what she's doing with it."

Ochako takes a shaky breath as she nods. "Okay, yes, please."

Mina leaves a parting kiss to Ochako's neck before getting up and crouching down next to her bed to pull a box out from under it. When she opens it and starts to root about, Ochako feels her face colour again at the sight of the myriad of dildos, bullets, vibrators and other gear inside. Before she can say anything, Kyouka puts a hand to the side of her face and pulls her in for another kiss, the two of them lying down together again as Mina continues looking for this mysterious item. Ochako busies herself in fingering Kyouka, getting more moans from her and revelling in the excitement she feels at being able to make her feel good. When the mattress dips with Mina's weight again, Ochako lifts her head, breaking the kiss once more.

"Get on your knees," Mina says, hands at Ochako's hips to help her up. The order sends another little thrill through Ochako, one that she'll try to explore another time, and she throws a glance over her shoulder to see what Mina might be holding. Instead, she sees a harness around Mina's hips, a dildo slotted in the front of it and jutting out from Mina's body. Mina grins. "See something you like?"

A shiver goes through Ochako and she nods, parting her knees further for Mina and turning her attention back to Kyouka. One of Kyouka's hands slips round the back of Ochako's neck, her fingers tangling in Ochako's hair as they kiss again and Ochako curls her fingers, making Kyouka gasp again. Behind her, Ochako feels Mina's hands on her backside, massaging her ass cheeks and squeezing them before slipping one hand down to tease her cunt again. Ochako whines into Kyouka's lips too, her supporting hand tightening on the bedclothes next to Kyouka's shoulder.

"You ready?" Mina asks as Ochako breaks the kiss again to breathe. Getting a nod in response, she guides the head of the dildo against her cunt, sliding into her slowly. Ochako's mouth drops open in another moan, trembling as she feels every inch of the dildo filling her.

"Oh my god," she hisses as Mina's hips come to rest flush against her backside.

"You okay?" Kyouka asks, fingers still curled in her hair.

Ochako nods. "I'm fine, feels good."

"Want me to start moving?" asks Mina.

"Please!"

Slowly, Mina starts rocking her hips, thrusting in and out of Ochako and holding onto her hips tighter. Whether because she's already come once or because she's simply enjoying herself more, she finds the feeling far more intense than with any guy she's slept with before. Each thrust of Mina's hips sends a tingle up her spine and her moans turn higher and breathier. Soon, she lowers her head again, kissing Kyouka once more before she starts moving kisses down her body, pausing to tease her nipples with her tongue as she did Mina's earlier. Kyouka rewards her with her own moans, a flush coming into her cheeks as she pants, watching her.

"Ochako," Kyouka sighs, carding her fingers through her hair. "You're so good at this."

Ochako looks up at her, giving her a smile and continuing her progress down Kyouka's body. Soon, she reaches Kyouka's clit and kisses it lightly, letting her breath ghost over Kyouka's skin before she flicks her tongue over it.

"Shit," Kyouka hisses as Ochako starts moving her tongue more, moving it in time with Mina's thrusts as well as her fingers.

Ochako never would have been able to imagine how good it would feel to make Kyouka moan like this and make the faces she's making, but it makes her pulse race and her head spin. The softness of Mina's thighs and and skin feels amazing, as does the way Kyouka tightens around Ochako's fingers at each flick of her tongue. As Mina's thrusts start to grow faster and more insistent, Ochako's breasts start bouncing back and forth and she groans against Kyouka's cunt again, sliding her tongue inside her to get another desperate moan from her.

"Oh god you're right she's amazing," Kyouka half sobs.

"Isn't she just?" Mina's grin is evident in her voice; she grinds harder into Ochako, one hand moving down to her clit to tease and circle it with her fingers. Ochako stiffens, moaning again before sucking gently on Kyouka's clit as Kyouka did to her earlier. Kyouka's thighs jolt either side of Ochako's head and she gasps afresh.

"Fuck, fuck," she moans. "Oh my god, Ochako!"

Her orgasm hits her hard; Ochako feels her clenching uncontrollably around her fingers and keeps going, even as Mina keeps stroking her clit and fucking her harder still. The coil of arousal in Ochako tightens more, her body shaking as she comes too, clenching hard around the dildo and crying out against Kyouka's thigh. Mina fucks her through it, moving her hips and fingers to draw every last drop of pleasure out of her. Eventually, Mina pulls out and Ochako collapses to the bed, head on Kyouka's chest. Once Mina has taken off the strap on, she joins them both, spooning Ochako and kissing first her and then Kyouka.

For a while, the three of them lie in comfortable silence on the bed, getting their collective breath back. Ochako finds herself absently stroking her hand up and down Kyouka's side as Kyouka caresses her hair and Mina her shoulder. After a short pause, she smiles.

"So," she says dreamily, "you both make a very compelling argument."

Mina giggles. "You enjoyed yourself?"

"I did," agrees Ochako. "Thank you."

"Glad we could help," Kyouka smiles.

Ochako closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of them both against her. This is the last thing she would have expected, and yet here she is, naked and sleepy and satisfied, with two of her best friends in the whole world. Maybe her sex life isn't a total loss...


End file.
